


His Puppet

by GrayRose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Behavioural conditioning, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Puppet Cloud Strife, Sexual Conditioning, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRose/pseuds/GrayRose
Summary: Maybe there was more to the only true gift Hojo had ever given him.





	1. Chapter 1

        Sephiroth knew it wasn't normal, had always known. But he himself had never been normal so it made sense to him.

        At twelve years old, Hojo had gifted him his puppet. Another living being. Like him, the body was mako-enhanced, so he could do as he liked without risk of permanent damage. Hojo had raised the puppet specifically for him, a means to protect his genetic code. Rather than risk spreading it to Gaia knows where through intercourse with anyone else, or bahamut forbid he got anyone pregnant, Hojo had, at the first signs of puberty, provided him with an outlet for sexual frustrations.

        The Professor had been training his puppet as long as it had lived, to behave. He was silent at all times but would move on his own to use restroom facilities, find food, and exercise within the confines of Sephiroth’s apartment. He followed instructions. Most importantly though he was conditioned to be receptive to Sephiroth and Sephiroth only, completely submissive. If he lifted his puppet's arm and let go, it would remain however he positioned for as long as physically possible. He could pose his puppet however he liked, and often did in order to enjoy the flexibility of the smaller body.

        Once a month, Hojo would come to his apartment to observe copulation before sending the General away and doing maintenance on his puppet. What that entailed he didn't question so long as it wasn't damaging.

        All of this occurred, though, with the understanding that if anyone, _anyone,_ learned about his puppet, Hojo would trigger an explosion in the microchip tracker. The device had been attached to his puppet's spinal cord at a young age, just beneath the skin at the back of his neck, visible by the blinking blue light just below the surface.

        So Sephiroth never told anyone about it, despite the desire to ask if Genesis and Angeal had their own puppets. But the risks were too great. He'd kept his for nine years now, and the older he'd gotten the more he _knew_ it wasn't normal. The moral codes Angeal had tried to instill in him made that abundantly clear.  So any time the two Commanders wanted to come over, he set Cloud in his bed and locked the door, trusting his puppet’s training enough to believe not a sound would come from the room.

        He would _never_ let anything come between them. Cloud belonged to him and him alone, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

        So when Hojo unexpectedly dies, eaten by one of his experiments in the basement, Sephiroth is glad. The light there still blinks at him at night when he comes home to find the blond laying with his back to him, visible between soft tufts of hair hanging down a thin neck, but the chip could never harm him. The only copy of the activation sequence had been in Hojos mind. Now, the device only served as a reminder that Cloud was his, completely, and that no matter where the blond was, he could always find him. Hojo had long since taught him to use the tracker function.

        What startles him the most after Hojos death is not immediately apparent. Things go on as normal for a time, more than a month. When the two month mark approaches however, he begins to notice changes. Small things in the way his puppet moves and breathes. In the expressions starting to show in his eyes.

        So the first time Cloud audibly _gasps_ as he thrusts inside, he is frozen in shock, stunned. Cloud has never made a verbal sound before. Sephiroth found it suddenly terrifying, and pulled out to flip Cloud over, looking into sapphire eyes. There was an awareness now, an unclouded consciousness that had forever been clouded until now, until this point. It had been muted, and he wondered now if Hojos monthly maintenance had done it. There was a clarity there. No hesitation, no question, only pure adoration and it was felt for him and there was _nothing_ like the feeling it made bloom in his chest. In all the idolising cadets and SOLDIERS looking up to him, in Angeal and Genesis' friendship, in Zackary’s awe of him, nothing before had evoked suck an emotion.

        Spreading Cloud's arms wide, their hands clasped together, he kept eye contact as he eased back in to draw another noise, a gust of air and vibrations from him to be sure, to know it wasn't his imagination and it wasn't.

It was real.

Cloud was responsive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Changed line from ch 1 so he never puts Cloud in a trunk, just locks him in his room and trusts there wont be any noise for visitors to hear. Cause puppets don't move on their own ;)

        After that shocking revelation of the night, after the adrenaline rush of realising his puppet, his _Cloud_ was sentient, he spent several hours exploring the reactions. Every small gasp, the short grunts, it thrilled him. Where there used to be only intake and exhale of air there was _noise_ now, beyond the simple aspect of breathing. His puppet’s breathing rate may have changed before, but it was now accompanied by the function of vocal chords. He wanted more.

        It was at this point though, laying over the small, exhausted body, that his logic finally caught up to his actions and he forced himself to withdraw to his home office. Discovering Cloud’s apparent newfound awareness, Sephiroth forced himself to reevaluate the situation somewhat. While he couldn’t suddenly start to abide by Angeal’s moral and ethical standards, he did recognise that his puppet was, to some degree, capable of making choices. With cognizance came consent, and though he struggled with the mere thought of Cloud denying him, he set about figuring out how to identify his puppet’s inclinations. For starters though, began dressing Cloud with one of his sweaters to suppress the temptation. His puppet had never previously needed anything covered.

        He took time that morning, for the first time, to make breakfast. Before the Professor’s demise, he never ate breakfast at home, choosing instead to nibble on ration bars in the office. Now though, he wanted to observe Cloud functioning outside of the bedroom and food seemed a simple place to start. He had never _seen_ his puppet eat before, other than his di…. Sephiroth stifled the thought as it arrived. He knew Cloud ate, could see the small differences in the kitchen supply, but his puppet never moved on his own when Sephiroth was in the apartment. He’d never even considered it before, that Cloud didn’t even use the restroom in his presence. He had always been the one to move the blond figure.

        So when he sat his puppet down on the opposite side of the table with a plate of steaming food in front of each of them, it took him a short time to realise Cloud would not eat on his own. Not yet at least, and Sephiroth found himself sitting on his own table at Cloud’s side, spoon feeding a bite of cheesy scrambled eggs to his mouth. Much like _other_ things, it seemed his puppet new what to do once things were inside his mouth. There was slow, careful chewing with minimal jaw movement, and then he swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He proceeded to offer more until the eggs were gone, then the steamed green beans, the glass of orange juice. It had all been standard portions but he worried suddenly it might have been too much or not enough. His puppet’s chewing never changed pace, never indicated want for more or to stop. There wasn’t a way to tell, and the General only hoped that, with time, that would change.

        The process was slow, very slow, but each night he would try to encourage reactions towards anything, everything. He resisted the temptation to have his way as he’d grown so accustomed to doing, enamoured with the idea that Cloud could be _more_ than a movable doll, could be a true companion. It would be worth it, he told himself, despite the unsatisfied ache in his groin.

        He discovered, over the course of the next few months, that Cloud preferred some foods over the others. His eating still didn’t slow or speed up, but the light in his eyes seemed to sparkle at certain things. Sephiroth took that to mean his puppet enjoyed them.

        It was an almost unnoticeable change, but he caught it and began to look for it. The ever so slight dilation of pupils. Any kind of pasta, or stew. He had variations of those delivered for dinner every night now. Discovering _dislikes_ was a bit more challenging, but he’d gone through a list of fruits one morning, small bites of each, and noted the little puff of air that was almost a snort at the introduction of berries. No glimmer in the eyes. Apples, mangoes, bananas, yes. Pineapple, no. Tomatoes, not if they were fresh. Tomato soup was okay. Ketchup was not. The two lists began to add up and he wrote them on the fridge door with a permanent marker. There were a lot of foods that didn’t make either, and he rarely went back to those ones. It was always either something new to try or something he _knew_ his puppet would like.

        He discovered also, that Cloud could read. Cloud _loved_ to read, in fact, as far as he could tell. His puppet had been sitting on the couch when he came home, eyes closed. He’d taken his coat and boots off, resting masamune in its stand, and brought a book out from his office to read. Sitting next to Cloud and opening the book, it took him no time at all to notice he was being watched. The blond head hadn’t turned toward him but he could see his puppet looking from the corners of his eyes, and there was that sparkle again. He tried to recall reading in front of his blond before, and realised that no, he never had. He’d really only done one particular type of activity when the blond was near him. So he closed the book and offered it, arm outstretched. Of course, Cloud didn’t move. He kept expecting Cloud to move, to do more than just shift his eyes, but he supposed it would take time. He settled for maneuvering his puppet’s hands into holding the book open on page one, squatting in front of him to watch as Cloud’s eyes darted across the pages. When he finished, he didn’t turn the page though.

        Sephiroth sighed and took the book from his puppet’s hands and picked him up with an arm around his waist without pause. As always, Cloud went limp until he situated himself on the couch in Cloud’s place, settling his puppet on his lap, small back leaning against one shoulder. With the arm still around Cloud’s torso to hold him against his chest, he returned the book to the blond’s hands, open to the same place, and turned the page for him, inhaling deeply to catch the scent of Cloud’s hair and willing his lower regions not to react.

        It became the new routine, now, instead of fucking. He wanted it, craved sex so badly he thought about asking a fellow SOLDIER, but Hojo’s reprimands still lingered in his mind and he waited, patiently, for the right moment to try. He had to be absolutely _certain_ he could read his puppet’s expressions. So they ate breakfast together every morning, hand feeding Cloud a rotating list of things he enjoyed. He thought about curling those thin fingers around the utensils and teaching him to feed himself when they were together, but rather enjoyed his puppet’s complete reliance. What Cloud did for lunch he couldn’t guess, but by dinner he would arrive home with food in hand, something new to try, and repeat the actions. Before bed he would pull Cloud into his lap and hold him close, turning pages as he read.

        He learned more following those discoveries, and focused on drawing as many noises from his puppet as possible. The more vocal Cloud became, even if it were just hums and grunts, the more successful, the more satisfied he felt. He knew what positions Cloud preferred to be seated in, which spots in the house he liked. That his puppet disliked the television but enjoyed the sound of him typing on his laptop keyboard. He caught himself smiling each time Cloud made a movement on his own, few and far between as they were. The more time he spent at home though, encouraging, the more often he’d note a twitch here and there, like his puppet was about to move.

        He started using Cloud’s own hand to turn the book pages at night. He walked him to the bathroom every few hours and stood behind him to hold his hands in position. If Cloud knew the position, knew what he was supposed to do in the situation, he would do it with guidance. Without it, if Sephiroth was there he still stared at the end of the page or stood motionless in front of the toilet.

        So upon returning from a week long mission, stressing and depressed over the possible loss of progress, he is stunned into silence upon returning home to Cloud walking towards him when he opens the door. Cloud, moving without guidance or orders, _towards_ him. Stopping in front of him and staring straight at him with pupils dilated wider than he’d seen in the months of work between them. And he is naked. Sephiroth decides, now might be the time to try.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        Bag dropping to the ground with a thud he lifts Cloud off his feet and wraps thin legs around his waist, pulling the blond in for a searing, oxygen depriving kiss that lasts long enough to get into the bedroom because Cloud is responding and not limp in his arms, and Sephiroth wonders how he was ever satisfied with the limp receptacle his puppet _used_ to be because this is so much more, so much better.

        Tossing Cloud onto the bed and crawling over him, he pins the smaller body beneath his own and continues from where he left off, kissing with the force of months worth of suppressed desire and frustration. His hips involuntarily snap down and he can feel his puppet’s arousal beneath him, pressing into him, and he rises for only a moment to stip his boots off and unclasp the front of his coat. He unzips his pants as he crawls back onto the bed, into the center with his knees between Cloud’s legs, spreading them, and looks over his puppet’s toned figure. Never bulky with muscle as a SOLDIER would be but fit and in shape, light evidence of abs peeking through with each breath. His subconscious absently wonders if that was the result of his puppet’s workouts while he was away or from constant sex in strained positions. His consciousness doesn’t care, though, because Cloud is below him and spread wide, ready for the taking.

        That was one of the few things he appreciated Hojo had done to his puppet, training his sphincters. They still had need for lubrication, but preparation was forgotten as he slicked his penis with saliva. Heat pooling in his abdomen he held Cloud’s arms above his head with one hand, and lined himself up with the other as he looked into cerulean orbs below him. He saw only slim border of the colour, the iris reduced to allow room for extraordinarily dilated pupils, and what he thought to be a content humming vibrating his puppet’s chest.

        Stiff and aching terribly after prolonged abstinence, he wasted no time, pressing into the exquisite heat of his puppet’s conduit. Sephiroth could feel the blood rushing to his already rigid member and, without delay began to move, arching his back to withdraw and snapping forward anew to drive into Cloud, second hand coming up to lift a narrow chin, claiming his puppet’s lips at the same time.

        Weeks, he had waited, months, to be inside his puppet again and he knew, from the moment Cloud appeared naked in the entryway that his control would have snapped had his blond not come towards him, had his puppet not initiated, and then it truly would have been a despicable act but _Cloud was his,_ and his puppet knew it, felt it as strongly as Sephiroth himself did now, thrusting uncontrolled, crushing Cloud’s legs upward and folding him in half with the weight and force of his larger body.

        Cloud was panting now, the kiss ended as they both needed air, out of breath from the exertion continuing between them, but the General kept their eyes locked and lost himself to the hunger in those eyes, the desire. His puppet wanted this, _Cloud wanted this,_ and he couldn’t believe he’d stayed away from this luscious heat and tightness because _Gaia_ his puppet was tight, clenching and constricting as the friction increased, saliva running out and began to burn but it was _good._

        Plunging in without resistance he felt the airtight inferno, pistoning in and out, angling as best he could to go further, deeper inside with each thrust, so lost in elation and euphoria that he slipped out and impaled the small dimple just behind his puppet’s entrance a few times before his member found purchase and was once more encased in tight heat, the crevice squelching as air collected within and was pressurized, trying to escape as lightning sparked inside his mind.

        The pressure increased as Cloud’s hole sealed tightly around him, blistering walls convulsing and squeezing as tremors from an orgasm wracked through the blond. With blinding ecstasy Sephiroth let go, spilling seed endlessly and flooding his puppet’s insides with thick ropes of sperm, continuing to impale the small body as his rate slowed and he milked the last of his orgasm, stores depleted.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        When Genesis had once described what a “mind-blowing orgasm” felt like to him, he’d never understood. When he came to, Sephiroth was certain he’d just experienced one. Sex had always felt magnificent, but it hadn’t been so overwhelming until his puppet became responsive.

        He was even more ecstatic to find, as he’d released Cloud’s arms at some point, his pupped had taken the initiative to wrap thin arms around Sephiroth’s neck and shoulders.

        So as they developed the symbiotic relationship of puppet and…. _lover,_ he decided he liked the sound of, along with feeding and reading, psychedelic orgasmic sex was added to the routine.

        He also introduced music, and found himself dazed and awestruck the first time he caught Cloud dancing in the kitchen. It didn’t matter if he stopped as soon as Sephiroth saw him, the General was still speechless, dry mouthed, and incredible strained against his pants.

        Turning the music on in the apartment got added to the routine just before sex. Then it was working out and watching Cloud sweat. And watching him cook, because he took the initiative in that too, beginning to make dinner so long as there were enough ingredients stocked. Cloud didn’t like mornings so he never made breakfast though. More and more, his puppet seemed to be continuing his routine from when Sephiroth was _out_ of the apartment in front of him, moving on his own.  
        If Sephiroth instructed him, or physically moved him in any way, Cloud still held the position as long as possible but he was visibly function and much, _much_ more responsive in bed. Things could only continue improving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Oookay yo, awkward sex scene ov' and done. Borrowed some phrases from _"Stockholm"_ so little bits might sound familiar yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

        Genesis, having caught him after a board meeting, had made a point to invite himself over to the apartment. Sephiroth did not appreciate the lack of a question when the auburn had stated so. Apparently the pair of Commanders had noted he spent significantly more time alone in his apartment since Hojo’s death and that was cause for concern.

        He didn’t mention that he was never alone, or that the music they occasionally heard from their apartments below his floor was not, in fact, his personal choice. Cloud had been voluntarily changing the playlist.

        He couldn’t give a valid reason to reject their company however, and so he made his way to the apartment to prepare for their arrival, after a quick round to leave Cloud sprawled blissfully in bed with softly intoned instructions not to leave the suite. There was a miniature fridge on the desk with fresh food, and water readily available from the connected bathroom as always, and he knew his Puppet would be silent as always in his movements. It was one of the few habits he had left to break. Cloud never made more sound that audible breaths, gasps, or the occasional sigh of contentment.

        When the knock on the main door came sounding through the apartment, he had already left the room and pulled the door shut behind him to tidy the various pillows and blankets left around the couch.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        “How _kind_ of you to let us in, Seph,” Genesis boasted as soon as he stepped aside the front entrance, Angeal nodding and following in behind. Both headed for the kitchen, as they had on the few previous occasions he’d allowed them to enter his home. It hadn’t been often, in the past. Hojo disapproved.

        But Hojo was dead, and they wouldn’t have reason to enter his bedroom to catch sight of his puppet.

        “Your sarcasm is duly noted, Commander,” he offered dryly. The glare sent his direction made the corner of his mouth twitch as close to a smirk as it could be. Relenting, he gestured to the island bar with another nod. “Genesis, Angeal. To what do I owe this visit?”

        “We thought we’d check in, since it’s been a while. See how you’re getting on now that Hojo’s… gone,” Angeal shrugged. Straight to the point as always.

        “An enriching experience, I assure. Drinks?” he moved towards the fridge, mind flitting past what they might think of the lists written on it.

        “Wine, preferably,” Genesis requested, “Water if not.”

        Angeal got up behind him and reached past him for the orange juice.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        After getting drinks, water for Genesis as he never bothered stocking alcohol they had settled down at the island, conversing amicably, discussing the state of things. Of the Science Department, of himself, of SOLDIER and the upcoming batch of potential recruits. Genesis had started in on some of the rumours about them, about the Trinity, top three most powerful SOLDIERs. Some mention of Angeal’s former pupil, now a First away on his own mission.

        They had only just hit the topic of the Turks current drama, but it was cut short by a soft thud sending vibrations through the apartment. Despite himself, Sephiroth let a small, close-mouthed smile slip on to his face at the thought of Cloud’s progress, of how before he never moved on his own if Sephiroth was in the apartment.

        The others had, of course, felt and heard the movement, Genesis flashing curiosity before ice blue eyes widened, taking in the visible expression on his face.

        “Sephiroth? Do you a pet of some sort?” Angeal inquired as the smile drifted away.

        “It would have to be a very _large_ pet, for that loud of a noise Geal. I think it more likely it’s some _one,”_ he rose from his chair, Sephiroth making no move to stop him. “In your bedroom. A mystery lover, perhaps?” he continued with a grin, making his way to the bedroom door. Sephiroth couldn’t decide on an appropriate response, because yes, Cloud was his lover, but he was also _his,_ his puppet, and he wasn’t ready to share Cloud with the world. With his closest friends perhaps, he admitted, and maybe it was time to introduce them. Cloud had little experience with anyone other than himself, Hojo, and possibly a few lab assistants.

        Genesis was opening the door now, and he could see the grin spread as the auburn no doubt caught sight of Cloud. He rose and made his way to the doorway, catching a glimpse of blond tufts bundled in blankets and sheets on the floor. He’d likely gotten tangled in them and tripped on his way to the master bathroom.

        His vision was blocked momentarily as Genesis surged forward, reaching out and starting to pull the bedding away to reveal Cloud, drowning in one of his button up shirts with the briefest glimpse of boxers showing beneath. When Cloud’s eyes locked onto Genesis’ though, Sephiroth regretted letting them meet so soon.

        Pupils waning to pinheads, breathing stuttering before becoming rapid, Cloud recoiled backwards to press against a wall, chuffing. He’d come to recognise it as a sign of stress and anxiety, and pulled Genesis back out of the room, closing the door before they lost any progress. Genesis stood still for a moment longer, staring at the door as if he could see through it, before turning on him.

        “What on earth did you _do_ to the poor kid? Never thought you’d go for jailbait,” the auburn jested, but Angeal startled at that and made his way to them, arm outstretched for the door handle.

        “His present state is not a result of my own actions, I assure you, but he is unused to interaction with others at the moment. I had intended to approach that issue today, but it appears too soon,” he stated as the raven first cracked the door open to look inside.

        “I’m sorry about Genesis, he can be a little…” Angeal’s voice lessened as he pushed the door open fully and moved to Cloud before Sephiroth realised his intent, failing to make it in time before Angeal extended a hand to help Cloud up. He cut inside abruptly and pulled the man back by his shoulder, stepping between them to see Cloud panting now, eyes flickering to the bathroom door for an escape.

        “Apologies, that is enough for today. I need you both to leave now,” he threw over his shoulder.

        “Nuh-uh, hell no. What the fuck is this, Seph?” Gen asked, jesting tone set aside and now shocked, concerned with the situation. Cloud’s eyes were filled with the cerulean of his irises, small pupils staying locked on the newcomers.

        “I have to agree, Sephiroth, what exactly is this? He’s clearly too young. Regardless of consent, it isn’t legal. And as much as I hate it, right now I’m questioning how much of this was consented to,” they watched as he stepped close enough to lift Cloud into his arms. There was no movement on Cloud’s part, no effort to wrap arms around his neck, and Sephiroth frowned. Clearly too early for social interaction.

        “He is unaccustomed to interacting with others outside of myself and the deceased Professor. Please leave before you agitate his condition.”

        “The Professor? The fuck does Hojo have to do with him? How long has he been here?!” Genesis asked incredulously. Recognising they wouldn’t leave of their own accord anytime soon, he opted to answer. Cloud’s breathing had calmed, if only a little, after he picked him up. Perhaps slower exposure then.

        “I have had him nine years,” he nodded to the door, indicating they ought to move out of the bedroom. Neither Commander moved.

        “ _Nine years?_ How did we not know you’ve had h- what does that even mean? You’ve _had him?_ He’s not an object Sephiroth!” Angeal was swiftly becoming agitated. Cloud’s breathing picked up.

        “I could not discuss him without risking his safety. The microchip,” he turned Cloud’s head toward his chest, brushing platinum strands aside to reveal the light glowing from beneath the skin at the back of his neck, “had an activation sequence that would terminate him were he exposed. I did not wish to lose him.”

        “You had him _microchipped?!_ I can’t _believe-”_

        “ _Hojo_ implanted it,” he gave Angeal a dark look for the implication, “before he gave him to me.” He had never _intentionally_ cause his puppet harm, though there were instances now that might be considered such, when he thought about the past years. That wasn’t what Genesis latched on to though.

        “Hojo imp- _gave him_ to you? Goddess, Sephiroth slavery has not been legal for decades, what on earth would he _give_ you a _person_ for?”

        “He was _designed_ for me, not enslaved. Hojo gifted him as an outlet for my sexual tendencies to protect my DNA from being leaked-”

        “Sexual ten- _sexual tendencies?!”_ Angeal was roaring now, and Cloud had started to tremble. “You mean you’ve been _raping him_ for _nine years?!-”_

        “It is not rape, that is his purpose-”

        “How old is he?” Genesis demanded, cutting in with a flat tone.

        “Fifteen, according to Hojo’s estimate on his birth.”

        “That would have made him- six. _Six years old,_ I’m going to be sick. Geal!”

        “On it,” Angeal moved, and Sephiroth was caught by surprise at the lack of discussion, feeling Cloud suddenly yanked from his grasp as Angeal pinned his arms behind him. Genesis was speeding for the door with the blond in his arms, and Sephiroth felt vile rage at the insinuation that Cloud was being removed from him. _His_ Cloud.

        Cloud was screaming now, struggling against the hold the auburn had on him, and Sephiroth echoed the sentiment.

        “ _You_ ** _cannot take him_** ,” he was sure he’d never shouted louder, even ordering troops in the midst of Wutai, “ _He_ ** _belongs_** **_to me!_** ” he tore his arms from Angeal’s grasp, adrenaline screaming through his veins, listening to Cloud’s high pitched shrieking, about to bolt for the door for Cloud, Cloud is _his,_ he was _raised for me-_

        But he froze in place, Angeal crashing into him from behind at the sudden stillness. Because Cloud was kicking and screaming, latching onto anything he could reach, nails scraping the door jam. Cloud was screaming. _Screaming._ Cloud can _scream. He’s screaming!_ The thoughts overwhelmed him, because Cloud had never been verbal. Cloud’s noises had only consisted of air, inhaling or exhaling at different speeds, never making use of vocal chords, no vibrations to produce _sound._ Sephiroth wasn’t sure he even _had_ them but he _had them,_ because _Cloud can scream._

        So he uses the skill they never knew about, the one he’d always carefully hidden, even from Hojo, and he disappears from in front of Angeal’s reaching arms, appearing again in front of Genesis, ripping Cloud from him and holding his puppet to his chest as Angeal came barreling out of the apartment, wide eyed, to find him in the hall. And before they can blink, he’s gone again, to the entrance, slamming the door shut and sealing himself and _his_ Puppet away from the world, locking the SOLDIER strengthened door.

        The screaming immediately halts, and Cloud is looking at him with tears pooling in his eyes, clinging to him tightly and Sephiroth can’t believe it.

        Cloud has functional vocal chords.

        His Puppet could _speak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Maaah, sorry for any inconsistencies yeah. POV change next chap


	4. Chapter 4

        Genesis continued banging loudly on the door, unbelieving of their current situation. How had they never known someone else was in the apartment? How had they never heard him moving about before. They had to get the boy out.

        He was shouting non-stop despite the fact he wasn’t sure Sephiroth could hear him, about how unbelievable this was, that Sephiroth had to have  _ know wrong this was.  _ Angeal took a step back to breath, and whipped his PHS out, dialing Tseng. 

        When the Turk picked up, the raven First briefly described the situation, of a minor being held in long term captivity, suffering countless traumas. Approximately fifteen years old, held in the Sephiroth’s quarters for  _ nine years,  _ since the age of  _ six.  _ Upon describing the purpose of the child’s captivity, Tseng had gone silent, and minutes passed before he heard the man giving orders to someone on the other side of the line. 

        The Turks were on their way, bringing the last line of tranquilizers Hojo had produced before he died, preparing to override the security on Sephiroth’s front door. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        After the fail-safe, the last resort for immobilising Sephiroth was activated, they overrode the codes, entering the apartment masked to prevent inhalation of any lingering gas. A formula designed specifically to keep the General under control, they moved quickly to extract the young blond, no telling the damage the strength of the gas might have had on him. They’d had no choice.

        Already Sephiroth stirs, long fingers twitching to grasp onto something, and they administer the tranquilizer before he can wake fully, inserting the IV to keep it constantly in his system. Angeal resisted the urge to mention Sephiroth’s disappearing act earlier, unsure how to even begin describing it, and unsure of whether or not he even  _ should.  _ So he hadn’t, but he’d insisted on the IV sedation to keep it from happening again, until they learned the specifics of the skill. Sephiroth would wake in SOLDIER restraints in an isolation room on the Turk floor, awaiting interrogation.

        Rude, having been handed the small blond, was surprised to note the boy also beginning to stir, and the panic at his awakening that necessitated sedating him, too. Moreso at the lack of reaction to regular sedatives, ramping concentration up to levels that would down a SOLDIER second before he finally fell unconscious once more, to be taken to medical despite no obvious physical injuries. Angeal and Genesis gave reports of the circumstances, citing a significant glow to the blond’s eyes they hadn’t recognised before having grown so accustomed to seeing it in SOLDIERs around them.

        Genesis followed Sephiroth’s still form through the halls, waiting behind the reinforced glass until the man woke up, flexing to test the restraints and glancing wildly around, no doubt to locate the traumatised blond. As soon as awareness found the silver haired SOLDIER, Genesis let himself rant and rave at his friend in anger. Despite his social ignorance, this was beyond stupendous, a monumental fault in what minimal morals he’d been able to establish in the General’s mind over the years. Hojo could be blamed for most of this, he assured, but that did not diminish the man’s guilt. This was outrageous, and he would have continued for far longer had Tseng not removed him from the room, sending him to medical to wait by the boy’s side, distracting him so the Turk might speak to the General alone.

        Tseng, once doing so, could only just stifle the roiling in his gut at the entirety of the situation, knowing despite legal terms, Sephiroth’s upbringing played a major role in this particular development. His thought processes were not the same, had been conditioned differently growing up in the labs. And this, he knew, would take time to interpret, much like every other mess the  _ good Professor _ had left behind at his timely demise.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        “Bring him here,” Sephiroth had demanded as soon as he entered the room. Tseng eyed the IV bag containing the alternate sedative, the one that kept him conscious but docile. As docile as the General of SOLDIER can be, that is. Tseng would describe it as keeping the man  _ calm _ rather than docile anyway. A docile Sephiroth would be something terrifying.

        “No,” he responded, just to see how the man reacted. Sephiroth’s entire form stiffened on the table he was restrained to, and for a moment Tseng thought he would simply snap the restraints. Instead, there was a long, slow inhale, then exhale, and then normal breath as the muscles relaxed. He considered it progress. “Approximately eight hours ago, we received a report from Commander Hewley regarding a long-term captive at your residence. You can infer what followed, however we have no information on the captive. I need your statement and stance on the issue.”

        “He is  _ mine,” _ Sephiroth muttered softly, followed by another significantly controlled breath, but then he closed his eyes, preparing the explanation. It was one Tseng knew the General had probably prepared in his mind long before this incident.

        Somehow, by the end of it an hour later, Tseng found he didn’t  _ disagree. _ He wondered if, at this point, working for this company could skew his morals any further, and headed for medical to see the blond.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        The blond, meanwhile, had been evaluated and placed in a medical isolation room to wake in, and through the observation feed he showed no signs of movement. They knew he was awake, based on the breathing patterns, but beyond immediately cramming himself into a corner, arms wrapped around his knees, he hadn’t moved. 

        Not until Angeal had opened the door to try to question him, and then he started screaming again, no words, just screaming. No one else had gone in.

        Now, closing on twelve hours later, one recently returned SOLDIER First was briefed on the situation and took his chances, slipping quietly into the room. 

        Zack was shocked at how young he really was. Angeal had warned him, and Genesis hadn’t shut up the moment he found them in the medical ward, but for some reason he hadn’t believed it then. It took  _ seeing _ the blond for it to really hit him that the General, Sephiroth,  _ Seph, _ had actually done as they said. Had kept a kid locked away in his apartment to- to  _ use _ , since the kid was six. Seph would have been twelve, literally twice the boys age, but he didn’t know what that meant. Seph was raised by  _ Hojo _ , of all people, and it was likely the blond had been as well. 

        He’s clearly upset, doesn’t want to be touched and starts screaming anytime someone enters the room. He isn’t on the bench bed, just curled up tightly in the corner, and eventually Zack leaves, if only for a short time, to grab earplugs. When he comes back, the screaming starts again, but he sticks the plugs in and settles in for the long run, reading a book.

        It takes hours, and he’s already exhausted from his mission, but Zack sticks it out, intent on getting somewhere with this whole crazy situation, but eventually the screams die down into crying, and eventually sleep. Zack just sits there, watching the blond breath, and despite his best intentions he finds himself drifting off as well, flopping sideways onto the bench bed and shutting his eyes. He shouldn’t really, they had no idea what the blond was capable of in this state, or  _ any _ state, but he let the fatigue take over.

        When he wakes, it’s because he feels eyes on him. The blond is still in the corner but watching him intently, and shaking in fear with any motion Zack makes, but he isn’t screaming, and that’s progress. So he starts talking, rambling really, about anything and everything he can think of, just babbling on like Angeal never lets him do. He talks about the company, about SOLDIER, though nothing confidential. He mentions some of the cadets he’s been keeping an eye on, describes the flowers at his girlfriend’s church below plate. He doesn’t know how much the kid knows, so he describes the plates and how Midgar was built. He tries to steer clear of talk about Angeal and Genesis, after Spikey bodily tenses when he casually mentions them, and out of curiosity he mentions Sephiroth, surprised to see muscles relaxing. It might prove counterproductive, but he continues with that, describing the man’s little quirks, how he can’t stand it when Zack rearranges his office while he’s out on missions, or how angry he’d get if someone suggested cutting his hair. He moved slowly to lift his shirt up, showing the small scar in his side from where Sephiroth had actually stabbed him with scissors when he’d tried to cut it while the General slept. There weren’t any changes in Spikey’s face, but he relaxed more. Same position, hunched over, arms wrapped around his knees, but clearly less tense.

        Much to his surprise, and everyone still watching the security footage, after a few more hours of endless rambling, Spikey actually speaks. It’s only a mumble, barely audible, and despite SOLDIER hearing he only catches the trailing “.... _ back.” _

        When he asks the blond to repeat it, it only brings more questions, but he holds off because those three words are enough for now, are a start, and he can’t help but wonder how deep the sentiment of what he said runs.

 

“ _ Give me back.” _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        Tseng slides the door open, just a crack, and gestures for Zack to make his way out. Spikey’s fallen asleep again, though his face still hasn’t relaxed completely. He doesn’t want to lose this progress, but Tseng coming in could up-end the balance and start them back at the beginning. The earplugs could only do so much, and his ears were still left ringing. He gets up quietly, making his way to the door, but despite his best efforts the blond had woken, staring at him. He took a few seconds more to stare right back, unnerved by the lack of  _ emotion _ in those eyes. They reacted, but they didn’t show how he felt. Zack could only offer a signature smile before ducking out to the hallway.

        Thankfully, Tseng only wanted a basic transcript of what Cloud had said. His face was angled away from the camera at the time, and he was too quiet for the audio to pick up. Three words didn’t take that long to relay, and Tseng agreed he ought to go back in before they lost progress. He encouraged, but didn’t demand, that Zack ask questions to try and establish the boy’s background, and he’d agreed to try in his own time. As the only one the boy had stopped screaming at, Tseng conceded to his judgement for the time being. The Turk didn’t mention anything else.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        Unfortunately, Spikey was tense again when he slipped back into the room, eyes tracking him to the bench bed. It didn’t take long for that to disappear, however, if he focused on stories about Seph. It made sense, that he was comforted by Sephiroth, that he wanted what was familiar to him.

        Eventually, when he felt the room’s atmosphere was stable enough, he tried to ask some questions about if Spikey remembered anything from before. He keeps it vague enough the younger teen doesn’t have to share personal information, if he chooses, but he’s not surprised when Spike doesn’t even understand the scope of the question.

        “ _ Before?” _ he’d softly whispered, and Zack nodded.

        “Before you were with Seph,” he specified, almost afraid to hear the answer because with Hojo involved, he knew he wouldn’t like it.

        “ _ Always been. Always will be, give me back.” _

        “You don’t remember your parents?” He asks, skirting around the demand, because that’s what it was. It didn’t matter how softly the blond said it, he’d said it with conviction, with a certainty that told he knew  _ exactly  _ what he wanted.

        “ _ Professor,” _ came the one word response, but again the tone was blank. No sense of familiarity or dislike, just an empty word, but Zack squeezed his eyes shut to stop them from watering because they’d suspected but they hadn’t  _ known _ for certain. He couldn’t imagine. He’d heard stories from Seph’s childhood, and he couldn’t even begin to apply those horrors to the petite blond teen in front of him. Sephiroth at least was strong, strong enough to fend for himself as he got older, but Spikey… Then again, He hadn’t been under Hojo’s care since he was six. He’d been with Sephiroth. In Sephiroth’s apartment the entire time.

        Zack is torn inside, trembling, furious with a dead man and trying his hardest not to hate his friend because  _ both _ of the pair had suffered under that man’s  _ guidance. _ He has to leave now, to get out of this room and let his thoughts settle. He has to talk to Tseng, and then Sephiroth. Angeal likely wouldn’t want him to, but he needed it. He needed to know how deep Spike’s dependance ran, and if it worked both ways, because if it did- If it did he wasn’t sure what they would do. What they  _ could _ do.

        He stepped outside, emotionally battered, but confident at least in his ability to return and resituate himself with the blond. If he had to though, he’d sit through hours of screaming over and over again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

        Gen and Geal are waiting outside the medical confinement for him, arguing with Tseng. What about, he waits around a corner to listen for a while until Angeal senses him somehow and calls him out. From Tseng’s outline, he knew now there was at least  _ some _ reciprocal attachment of Seph’s part. Now he had to find out how strong it was, how strong their codependency was.

        He recounted what Spikey told him, and Genesis marvels the blond could even speak after being used as a cocksleeve from such a young age. He’d said it in the most revolted tone Zack had ever heard the auburn use, but Zack still glared at the description. It was more than that, now at least, even if it hadn’t been at the start. There were less vulgar ways to describe it still without dancing around the truth. Angeal, of course, immediately denies the option of letting Sephiroth back into the boy’s presence.

        “It’s Stockholm Syndrome Zack, that’s what this is, of course that’s what he thinks he wants, he’s traumatized-”

        But Zack cuts him off because  _ no, Angeal.  _ That’s the thing, he  _ isn’t  _ traumatised. He’s behaviorally conditioned but Spike’s  _ never been without him _ , it’s all he’s ever known. If there had been anything before that, anything before  _ Hojo, _ then maybe, but the kid has no background for his situation with Seph to upset. They had to hear the other side of things, more than the interrupted half-answered things Sephiroth had been able to say in what Gen and Geal reported. There was more to this, he told them, and Tseng nodded at him in the corner of his eye. 

        Angeal and Genesis stay behind when Tseng takes him to Sephiroth, and for once he’s glad his former mentor isn’t at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Yes, the logic is pretty messed up here. 
> 
> Imagine an infant adopted into an abusive household and being home schooled his whole life. Kid thinks it's normal.  
> Yes, Cloud's been abused according to _law_ , but he's **not** traumatised because it's normal to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even are updates yo.   
> I have so much plot for this but zero motivation so idk how long the next will take

Angeal and Genesis observe through the glass as Zack speaks to Sephiroth. Tseng had turned the audio off before they started, and neither is proficient in lip reading. When Zack starts nodding, turning to Tseng with a small gesture, they tense up. 

They tense even more, and Angeal barely restrains himself from breaking the glass, when Tseng leaves and returns not ten minutes later with the blond.

As soon as Zack enters the observation room, Angeal’s words hit him harshly. It’s clear he disagrees with allowing the two to interact, but Zack stands firm. It’s five minutes, he tells them. Five minutes more for the boy’s stability and state of mind but also because Sephiroth has agreed to comply and answer any questions for the moment.

Except as time passes, five minutes are up and the blond is refusing to step away from the silver haired First. Transparent tears are pouring from his eyes and he’s- he’s humming. It’s an odd sound to those in the room but even more odd is the way Sephiroth’s eyes shoot wide when it starts, immediately gathering the blond in his arms. When Tseng steps forward, intoning the demand they separate once more, the boy ceases his humming and murmurs  _ no, _ over and over because to leave Seph will clearly be the cause of even more stress and terror. Genesis only stops to think for a moment, that the boy’s entire world had trippled in the span of a day and it had to be terrifying, before Angeal is storming around the doors to enter the room. He can hear the other Firsts arguing, loudly, can see the lithe figure trebling behind Sephiroth where he’s been tucked away for safety.

In any other moment, any situation, with any other person and not Sephiroth, Genesis might have held his position on the matter. But in those fleeting moments he recalls the little they know of Sephiroth’s past. Of what life was like growing up under Hojo’s guardianship. When he follows after, and into the room, he doesn’t know what to think.

“-Will stay in this cell for the rest of my life if it means Cloud is with me.”

“You can’t be serious! Sephiroth! This isn’t legal, he could have had any other kind of life, he doesn’t understand-”

“I will  _ resign from SHINRA _ if you continue this line of speak,” Sephiroth interjects, quickly eyeing Tseng in the corner. “Yes, I am aware of the consequences.”

Genesis takes the moment to enter the argument, sheer confusion and curiosity peaking.

“Consequences for resigning? Disregarding the fact SOLDIERs are for life, what possible consequences could there be for  _ you-” _

“You will  _ never _ understand, either of you, you aren’t capable. You grew up in families, good or bad, you had a childhood-”

“Everyone had a childhood Sephiroth that doesn’t mean you can-”

“No.  _ Do not interrupt me _ Angeal, that is an order, even if it is my last. I never told you how I grew up, even when you asked, when anyone asked because I  _ didn’t  _ have a childhood and neither has Cloud. I am an  _ experiment  _ Angeal-”

“So were Genesis and I, but we never-”

“I  _ AM _ Angeal. I’ve never stopped being one. You were experimented on before birth, that’s it. I have been my  _ whole life. _ Since my conception, I was only _ born  _ to be an experiment. The SOLDIER program was created  _ around  _ me,  _ because _ of me, because I am meant to be the perfect weapon. I didn’t  _ have _ a childhood, you know I was raised in the  _ labs, _ by  _ Hojo.  _ But there are things you  _ never knew _ . You never noticed I take regular  _ baths _ in mako, I have weekly psych evaluations to  _ make sure I’m mentally stable. _ And you’re trying to compare your life to mine.” 

Dead silence as Angeal and Genesis stare in shock.

Quieter now, he continues. “Every time I disappeared without a mission, you never searched for me. He wouldn’t keep me long enough to concern you but everyone knew. The Turks have known me, trained me since I was 2. The President sanctioned the experiments that created me, that continue me. Hojo regularly injected me with the strongest poisons and chemicals he could  _ find, _ my  _ blood _ is 83% mako, that’s why I’m different. That’s why there can never be another like me- please, let me finish before you say anything.”

Genesis closes his mouth and nods. 

“Hojo broke bones every time I went to the lab, just seven or eight at a time, to see how fast they healed. He peeled the flesh off of limbs to observe it growing back, cut off toes on a routine basis. I have a  _ wing,  _ a physical wing that manifests at my beck and call. And Cloud has one too.

He was raised  _ for _ me, by Hojo, redesigned  _ for _ me. I am his everything, his reason for being alive and if you take him from me we will never recover.”

“Recover from what?”

Sephiroth sighs now that they’ve calmed down enough to listen, aching inside from speaking the truths he’d never voiced to them before, never said out loud even to himself.

“Hojo performed monthly maintenance on Cloud, I don’t know what. As long he wasn’t harmed I never asked and -don’t look at me like that. You know now, he created me. He brought me up in a manner such that I could not refuse him, could never go against him despite the strength to do so. Tseng will show you my file, if you need more. So no, I did not ask. 

He sent me out of the apartment, and called me back before he left. I believe part of that maintenance was removing Cloud’s ability to speak, temporarily. Before you met him, he had never said a word. It was only recently, starting about two months after the Professor died, that he even made a verbal noise. Before then, he wasn’t even aware most of the time, so another thing might have been chemically imbalanced his brain to keep him malleable. I have been working very hard to encourage and explore the differences, to help him recover. If you had asked before jumping to conclusions, I would have told you I ceased sexual interactions immediately after noting the changes. It was Cloud who reinitiated intimacies after months, when I came back from the week in Junon.

“So you just left him alone in your apartment anytime you leave? This entire time, there’s been someone there? That’s why…. Why you rarely let us into your apartment.”

“He was trained to be silent, and self sufficient. Fully capable of daily function to maintain himself. He moved on his own when I left the apartment, otherwise it was up to me to position him, and that has been a long, long process to break him of the rules Hojo instilled.”

“So that he even tripped in the first place, the reason you smiled….”Gen puts pieces together.

“He has come a very long way, Angeal, Genesis. I cannot ask you to understand because you did not have the experience of growing up under Hojo’s ...care, but I am not capable of letting Cloud go, and he the same of me. I only hope you can accept that, as my friends.” Cloud has peeked his head around and Sephiroth turns to embrace him, shocking them at the vulnerability shown at turning his back to them. 

Angeal couldn’t agree with this, he never would. Cloud’s life had been taken from him, but so had Sephiroth’s, and the trust being shown in this moment, Cloud’s watery eyes boring holes into him from over the General’s shoulder, made his unshakeable morals tremble and crumble around him. He could not, in good conscience, separate the two. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have input on the situation.


End file.
